Often, semiconductor manufacturing processes utilize precursor materials in a gaseous phase as part of the manufacturing process. However, these precursor materials may arrive at the semiconductor manufacturer in various forms, such as liquid raw materials or even solid raw materials. To use these liquid or solid raw materials in the actual manufacturing processes, these raw materials may need to be changed into a gaseous phase in order to be properly controlled and delivered to the various processing chambers where they can react or otherwise be utilized in the semiconductor manufacturing process.
In order to achieve the gaseous forms, the solid or liquid raw materials may be placed into a raw material canister. Once in the raw material canister the raw material may begin to change phase into a gaseous form based in part on the material's equilibrium between itself and an overlying ambient. One such measure of equilibrium is the raw material's saturated vapor pressure, which is dependent at least in part on the temperature of the material within the raw material canister. When in use, the raw material within the raw material canister may be heated until the raw material meets the desired saturated vapor pressure based upon an equation of the raw material's saturated vapor pressure and temperature. The heating may be performed, for example, using heating elements.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts unless otherwise indicated. The figures are drawn to clearly illustrate the relevant aspects of the embodiments and are not necessarily drawn to scale.